nyjedifandomcom-20200223-history
Xeo Xeniro
:::::::::::::: "I'm...an abomination...to The Force. A monster...I'm...I'm not the Jedi I should be." -Xeo Xeniro =Background= Xeo Xeniro was born in a hometown near Coronet City on Corellia 1 ABY. Him and his brother, Dreazin, who was born the same year lived with their parents, Hicktorale and Cintreila. Xeo’s parents were trained in the ways of The Force in which they he was trained also by them, including Dreazin. They both learn the styles of Lightsaber combat and the forms while knowing which aspects of The Force to use in their lifetime. Over time Xeo's father agree with his mother for him and his brother to go off to the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4 for proper training. Years went by as they Xeo and his brother both grew stronger in The Force to become honorary Jedi Knights. By then Xeo and his brother would go as they please from the academy until The Yuuzhan Vong War broke out in The Outer Rim. Both Xeo and Dreazin were sent to fight against The Yuuzhan Vong but could only hold them back until Xeo could see a change in Dreazin's Jedi ways. Soon Xeo was able to sense that Dreazin wanted to know about The Dark Side of The Force to battle against The Yuuzhan Vong. Hicktorale warned Dreazin as Xeo could only see as his only brother took off against The Yuuzhan Vong by himself. Soon a member from the Jedi Academy came by to tell Xeo and his family that Dreazin was killing The Yuuzhan Vong while innocences were being killed off by him. Xeo could tell that Dreazin had fell to The Dark Side and needed to be saved. Once he got to him, Dreazin turned on Xeo while The Yuuzhan Vong hit them with a heavy artillery fire and nearly kill both Jedi. They both got away from The Yuuzhan Vong war column of troops via starship but only for a short time until they were taken onboard another ship. Xeo only awakened to just see Dreazin falling completely to The Dark Side and kill everyone in the room. Once he left the room Xeo followed after him as he chase his brother out of the ship’s hanger bay and took off in a one seater starship. He was able to keep up with Dreazin’s hyperspace trail as it ended up on Corellia were Xeo wasn’t fast enough to save his family. Xeo was the only one left alive in his hometown from Dreazin’s destruction and murdering his own parents. Xeo, not about to do anything about his parent’s death, would vowed to find a way to bring Dreazin to the light and answer for everything he did on that day. He was able to track Dreazin down on board The Light of Hope ship and they were sent to Earth from an accidental explosion on the interstellar drive. After crashing onto Earth and tracking down Dreazin, Xeo encountered a planet not connected to The New Republic, which later on found out it wasn't in The Known Galaxy. During his chase after Dreazin he ran into Aya Brea who was also out to get Xeo for unforeseen events by his brother. They teamed up and chase after Dreazin and a new enemy, Eve. Soon Dreazin told Xeo about The Jenova Cells in his body and what he is now in life as his relationship to Aya Brea. Forsaking his Jedi ways he turned to The Dark Side and killed his brother and nearly killed himself once the Jenova Cells were taking over his body. Aya killed Xeo but was reborn shortly after by her powers, which later on turn out to be an emotional connection through The Force. Xeo and Aya fell for each other but Xeo had to find a way to get rid of his Jenova Cells in case another moment of falling to The Dark Side again would happen, which made him a Gray Jedi from that day on. After making a smaller ship on Earth and taking Aya Brea back with him to The Known Galaxy. However...unknown to Xeo and Aya...a greater threat than evolution was about to tear there love apart. =Personality= Xeo’s personality has taken many traumatic tones and moods in his livelihood. At first he was a true student of The Light Side and a follower of the Jedi ways until that day he met Aya Brea for the first time. Once he knew what he was and had to admit that he wasn’t a Jedi anymore he shifted from being strict with his tenets of the Jedi code to his own personal self-righteousness and honor; even thought, he isn’t on The Light Side. Grasping on the fact that he isn’t a true Jedi from the Jenova Cells in his body he started to grow a cocky attitude towards others as a way to ‘break the ice’ in a conversation…or even in battle. As Xeo does fight for his own reasons and to rid the cells in his body he does so with the sheer will of either waiting for the right moment to show itself for any gain for him or goes head first into anything without thinking twice of the consequences, and relying on his Jenova Cells to give him the edge he needs. At times, in the heat of his cockiness getting the best of him, Xeo would change his mood to being dead serious if the event presents itself. The death of his parents had made him be more aware about saving those families who should never go through what he went through. He could never stand the effects of losing those close to other family members as he went through his test of pain and lost many times. Xeo never had the luxury of friends on the account of short term relationship that ended in death as Dreazin and The Vong prove this to Xeo time and time again. In any moment of protecting and saving lives he would make sure. But deep within the sub-concussion of Xeo’s personally lies the most easily provoked emotion he has to worry every single day after his moment of killing Dreazin: Fear over protection. It happens to Xeo before with Aya Brea a couple of times that made him fall to The Dark Side. As Xeo isn’t a true Jedi anymore he still has the tenacity to act like one but tries not to show it in front of anyone that could use it against him. He is all but dead silence went it comes to this kind of emotion if it used against him, otherwise he let his cockiness throw off any opposition. Another and more commonly known emotion that comes with fear is not knowing about Aya’s life after leaving her behind on Earth. It comes and goes from his mind that if anything would of happen Xeo couldn’t tell until he was able to sense a disturbance in The Force from a long distances of light years away. Any expression about love would null out Xeo's moods and make him shunt out others around him. Trying hard as he could he could only think about Aya and what would become of her as he left her behind. Any Jedi or Dark Jedi could feel this emotion from Xeo that he tries to either change the subject if it presents itself or find a way to not give into the emotion further. However...Xeo only had one episode on Earth that his personally was someone else as he slipped away to protect Aya against Jenova. Whoever was the willpower behind Xeo's personally at that time is only for Xeo to know and it haunts him to this day until he finds the truth. He could only feel burning anger with violent rage from the voice. The Jenova Cells in his body also allow his other Force Power to act uncheck at times, which include his Force Drain and Force Gene Read so he stays away from weaker life forms to not sap there life by accident or give them a scare from his powers. =Traits= Loves Aya Brea. Helping out people who will never go thought the same traumatic events him and Aya went through in there pass. Having a good time with anyone that he would considers a 'friend'. Investigating/RECONing/Sneaking. Hates The Dark Side, Dreazin's corruption, What Dreazin as done to his family. Letting other feel the lost of family just like him and Aya went through. Mitochondria (not Aya's). Jenova Cells. Unable to trust himself when he should, even with The Force with his own unique talents. Fears To fall to The Dark Side after what The Jenova Cells has done before. Becoming a parasitic creature in life. Accepting the fact of who and what he is to other Jedi/Dark Jedi/Sith/Grey Jedi. The Jedi Order finding out what Xeo is. Letting Jenova's influence have another chance to take over his body and become a terrible thing of death. Unable to see Aya Brea again... Skill/Profession from The Republic *New Republic Scout Specialist (giving clearance by Luke Skywalker himself) *Basic Training *Advance CQC/CQB Tactics *Light Blaster Pistol Training *Sneaking w/o Stealth Field Generator *RECON *Light Medical Training *Radio Communication Deciphering/Transmitting on Coded Frequency Skill/Profession from The Jedi *Orientation: Gray Jedi (Was completely on The Light Side at one point) *Rank: Knight *Class: His own (Guardian/Counselor mix) *Known Jedi Forms trained: Makashi, Soresu, Ataru *Known Common Forms trained: Katana(Light Side)/Masamune(Dark Side) mix. *Known Masters/Teachers: Hicktorale (father-dead), for a short amount of time. Cintreila (mother-dead), for Xeo and Dreazin's youthful years. Luke Skywalker, until the war with The Vong and Dreazin's betrayal. =Force Powers= ''Neutral'' *Force Push/Average *Force Pull/Average *Force Jump/In use with Ataru form, Powerful *Force Speed/Knight Level/Powerful *Force Mind Trick/Dominate Mind/Above Average *Force Saber Throw/Average *Force Sight/Average ''Light Side'' *Force Heal/Powerful *Force Absorption/Average *Force Protection/Below Average ''Dark Side'' *Force Drain/Average *Force Shock/Below Average/Non-Lethal *Force Fury/Below Average/Intertwine with saber forms ''Unique Characteristic/Force Powers'' *'Force Gene Read'/Uncontrolled/Able to read midi-chlorian's 'thoughts' through The Force like reading a mind but at the genetic level from a moment ago with someone to memories locked away, and are unlocked to Xeo and the person's 'forgotten' memories. Both Xeo and Dreazin have this power through chance of being born with it. It only starts taking a more dominant effect as the connection to The Force is stronger. *'Jenova Cells'/Dormant or Awakened, but if awakened...hard to control until the reason or moment passed/The cells in Xeo's body is amplify depending on the amount of The Force, mainly Dark Side usage, being called upon with ease. The more he gives in...the easier he is to use his Force Powers in multiple tasks; however, this draws him more towards using The Dark Side because of the nature of the cells in his body. This also counts towards his Lightsaber forms as they are more prone to sharp reaction timing. Once the cells are dormant from use Xeo will have a troubling time recovering from the parasitic nature of his cells and will either Force Drain to recover his stress limits on a being with midi-chlorians or rest his body for a while until he fully recovers (takes longer than Force Draining). If Xeo should ever start to fall to The Dark Side and has no will to recover from his fall he will be in a dangerous mental state as he will be easily taken over by the strong willpower within The Jenova Cells and become someone completely different. Once that happens either death or a light of hope for Xeo's own personally to take back his body is the only way to make the cell dormant. =Q & A about Xeo= : 1) Xeo is the most complex Jedi I've done with the novel I included him in. Many themes in the story alone forces Xeo to take different moods and tones that shape out who he has become near the end of the story of Evolution Lost. At first you get an understanding of him being just a normal Jedi out to stop any Dark Siders but later on you see how deep his feelings and moral values surface up. Not just a simple minded Jedi but one with most trouble that even I can relate to in real life with my battles between Light and Dark. : 2) Evolution Lost is a novel I wanted to make Xeo have his first showing and to be known by other Star Wars fans but not only them but fans of Parasite Eve. Everyone knows what George Lucas did with The Force being controlled by Jedi by the midi-chlorian cells but in my novel and Parasite Eve I wanted to expanded on how the mitochondira acts like the midi-chlorains. Even with the Jenova Cells as the main reason why I wanted mitochondira and midi-chlorains to evolve that way it was a pipe dream to 'help' Lucas's mistake for most fans of Star Wars. Xeo and Aya's relationship was something I was aiming for the start when I did this and treaded both of there emotions secretly and as truthful as I could see possible without lying too much to the reader. Aya Brea is a strong woman that doesn't need help unless it's emotional trips as Xeo could relate to while the themes of 'not being what you are' and 'being natural in life' play a lot into this mix of care and love. The name Evolution Lost came from 'Paradise Lost' and nearly follows the same MO for Xeo in that book. : 3) I haven't forgotten any Final Fantasy VII fans as Xeo's wiki and Evolution Lost have references and names. Yes...Jenova is part of my start as The Jenova Cells are in Xeo and Dreazin's body. I gave the title 'Neo-Jedi' for Xeo and Dreazin as they could also be called SOLDIER Jedi because of what happen to them; however, no Mako was used on them as The Force was the Mako replacement power instead. I wanted Xeo and Dreazin to be just as powerful as SOLDIER 1st Class warriors and even to Sephiroth's level of combat with a mix of Galen Marek's Force Unleashed powers with my own twist. Of course near the end of the novel I had an Advent Children final fight with Jenova as Xeo was under the willpower of...well...you know who, and nearly leveled half of Midtown. Xeo even sported a Dark Side materialized black wing for that event. Even I tried to balance out Xeo...I felt the urge to make him be on par as what I've seen in Advent Children and other SOLDIER battles in Final Fantasy VII. : 4) The Jenova Cells that are in Xeo made him powerful to Sephiroth's humanized limits (Non-Jenova end game form or demi god like powers 24/7) that he's powerful with The Force but it has a price to balance out from Xeo becoming unstoppable. I made it possible to let his own fears of becoming something he never wants to be again as his means of staying in check, which is being under the influence of the Jenova Cells. Being a Gray Jedi he is always on the brink of falling again while his love for Aya will make sure of it. : 5) As of now that I am with a lover in real life I'm going to bring Aya Brea into The Known Galaxy of Star Wars and then change her life for Xeo and for Aya too. Category:Male Category:Corellian